


Nervous

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Pepper/Tony, Nervousness, Precious Peter Parker, Tickling, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You’re nervous.”“Yes, I suppose I am.” He laughed, just one clear laugh, as if he couldn’t believe his own predicament. “And it’s for such a stupid reason.”Peter placed his notebook on the coffee table. “Feel free to elaborate.”“Nah, I shouldn’t burden you with this.”“If it’s stupid I doubt it’ll burden me.”(Or, Tony's nervous and Peter tries to help.)





	Nervous

Peter had seen Tony wearing various moods all over his body - anger in the crease of his brows, joy twinkling in his eyes, pride in his straightening spine - but this had to be the first time he saw him nervous. It was surreal, but he would recognize those signs anywhere. Not even Iron Man could hide his shifting gaze or constantly restless hands.

“Sorry if I overstep,” he started, not entirely comfortable being blunt around the man yet. “but are you doing all right, Mr Stark?”

Tony glanced at him, as if he’d forgotten Peter was there. “What? Yeah, yeah, sure. Why?”

“You just seem- well, jumpy. In a way.”

A hint of amusement on Tony’s twitching lips. “Oh? Jumpy how?”

Peter shrugged. “You seem distracted. I can leave, if you’d like.”

Tony waved a hand at him. “No, no, stay. Please. God knows I need the company.”

“So something  _is_ up?” Peter was testing the waters, hoping his own nerves wouldn’t show, but Tony only let out a laugh.

“Yes, okay? Something is up. You got me.” He rounded the desk he’d been working at, an unfinished upgrade to Peter’s suit covering the surface. “That homework must’ve been extremely easy if you were able to observe me while working on it simultaneously.”

Peter grinned. Couldn’t help it. “You kept moving sporadically and it caught my attention.”

Tony sat down on the couch beside him. “Sporadically?”

“Like, when you work you have your own rhythm, and I’ve gotten used to seeing it from the corner of my eye. But you caught my attention because you weren’t moving like you usually do.”

“I admire your observation skills.”

Peter tried again. “Are you okay, Mr Stark?”

Tony hesitated this time. “Yeah, I… I’ve got a lot on my mind right now, s’all. Nothing to worry about.”

“But you’re worried?”

“I wouldn’t call it worry. Just- nerves maybe?”

“You’re nervous.”

“Yes, I suppose I am.” He laughed, just one clear laugh, as if he couldn’t believe his own predicament. “And it’s for such a stupid reason.”

Peter placed his notebook on the coffee table. “Feel free to elaborate.”

“Nah, I shouldn’t burden you with this.”

“If it’s stupid I doubt it’ll burden me.”

Tony rubbed at his neck, a gesture so obviously timid Peter almost felt bad for him. “It’s about Pepper.”

“Oh?” He hadn’t expected that, but it made sense that she was involved.

“I’m planning on proposing to her. For real, not just a publicity stunt. I- I want to marry her.” He laughed again. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Peter held up his hands. “I’m not looking at you in any way.”

“Yes, you are. You look like your grin’s about to split your face in half.”

“Maybe I’m just happy for you.”

“She hasn’t said yes yet.”

“She will.”

Tony poked him in the ribs. “I sure hope you’re right, kid.”

Peter allowed his smile to win. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“It’s mean to take advantage of me in a weakened stage.” His fingers started dancing over Peter’s belly, taking him by such surprise that he yelped before dissolving into giggles. “So I’m making sure to weaken you, too.”

It was a lie. A cover up for the real reason Tony was suddenly so adamant on making him laugh. He needed the distraction. Something else to do with his hands that didn’t require any thinking, for once. Had their relationship been different, had this happened in a year or two, Peter might’ve tried to retaliate. But so far Peter was the only one to have been on the receiving end, and Tony had shown him enough vulnerability that day. Peter didn’t want to put too much of a strain on this, whatever it was.

So he let Tony tickle him, because he needed to, and maybe Peter needed this a little bit as well. Needed the laughter and playfulness and safety that came with this.

Pepper said yes two days later, and Peter might’ve cried when Tony told him, but it was okay because Tony cried too.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
